


The City Needs Me

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Injury, Insomnia, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: He couldn't recognise himself anymore.TW: Jackie doesn't look after himself properly so sort of eating disorders but it isn't focused on. Marvin also has insomnia.





	The City Needs Me

Jackieboy Man stared forward into the eyes of his reflection. He hardly recognised himself anymore. His hair was dishevelled, sticking out and greasy as if he hadn't washed it in over a week. (When was the last time he washed it? He couldn't remember.) His shirt was large as it hung off of his skinny chest: he had lost a lot of weight. He hadn't meant to but being a superhero meant he rarely had any time to himself. He often skipped meals and he was constantly exercising; it had turned him into a stick rather than a healthy human.

Trembling hands reaching for the bottom of his shirt, Jackieboy Man pulled it up to inspect his chest. His ribs were jutting out and there was a large gash down his front. His skin was leaning more towards red than its usual pale colour. There was so much blood.

Lightheaded, Jackieboy Man fumbled around in the medicine cupboard for a bandage. He hissed as he raised his arm but soon found the material. It was around four in the morning and the other egos were most certainly all asleep so he had to be quiet. He harshly bit his lip to hold back his gasps as he began to wrap the bandage around his chest. Hot tears were streaming down his face and black spots were dancing around his vision. The powerful superhero had been rendered a broken mess.

A soft knock on the door made Jackieboy Man tense. "I- I'm in here." He said through gritted teeth, trying his best to cover up the amount of pain in his voice.

"Are you okay?" It was Marvin; _of course it was Marvin._ Marvin often had trouble sleeping but that hadn't even crossed Jackieboy Man's mind.

"Yeah... I'll be out in a minute."

"Can I come in?"

"Please don't. I- I'm fine." It was obvious that Jackieboy Man wasn't from the crack in his voice. Marvin lightly pushed the door open before frowning as his eyes laid upon his friend. "I told y-you not- not- not to-" Jackieboy Man started to cough, each cough shaking his body and creating a new wave of pain.

Marvin hushed him, reaching for the end of the bandage and taking it from Jackieboy Man. "Don't try to speak. You need to rest, okay?" Marvin was quick to secure the bandage and lift Jackieboy Man's shirt over his head. Red immediately began to soak through the white. "You are not going out today until you are better. I'll get Schneep to look over you in the morning... until then, you need to go to bed."

"The- The city needs- needs me-"

"You can take some time off, Jackie. You're constantly fighting crime and you need a break too. You're not at your strongest if you never get any sleep," Marvin's eyes ran up the rest of Jackieboy Man's body, soon coming to the conclusion that Jackieboy Man hadn't been eating either. "Or if you never eat."

"I'm not- not going to argue just because I- I think I might pass o-out." Marvin wrapped an arm around Jackieboy Man and helped him get into bed.


End file.
